Out Of Control
by ChaoticAngel774
Summary: Odin is sending more assassins to kill our favorite god Loki. It’s becoming harder and harder to hide the secret of Loki being a god. Will Mayura find out the secrets of Loki and the other gods? If she does, how will she react and what would happen?
1. Prolouge: He's Back

Out of Control

**Note**: My friend and I are having a bet. That's the only reason I'm making this. I hope you like it. This is not dedicated to the song Out of Control. It's just called Out of Control because everything is Out of Control.

**Disclaimer**: I do not Own Mythical Detective Loki Ragnorak.

**Summary**: Odin is sending more assassins to kill our favorite god Loki. It's becoming harder and harder to hide the secret of Loki being a god. Will Mayura find out the secrets of Loki and the other gods? If she does, how will she react and what would happen?

"Odin!" shouted our favorite god of mischief, Loki. The god of all gods, Odin, had once again sent more assassins to kill Loki. Of course, in the end, the assassins found out the truth and was killed by Oden, returned to their lands, or either lived in the human world near Loki. Though as Loki had gotten older, Mayura had noticed he started to look like the hot boy (Loki's true form) she had met a year ago.

"Loki, are you here?" asked our favorite pink haired human. "Yes Mayura, I am," stated Loki while gazing at the moon as if in a trance. Mayura had been following (stalker!) Loki since he is always disappearing. She has been trying to figure out the mystery to Loki. Sadly, she has not been able to get anything since she always looses sight of him. It's been a whole year now since Loki almost went back to the land of the gods.

Still, they had many chances to go back, but they didn't. They all stayed because of some link to the human world and mostly because of Mayura. Somehow, all but Loki had expected this yet at the same time they didn't. Even though all they have gone through, they expected Odin to give up. Yet he hasn't, all he did was attack him more and more. Sometimes when they battled with Odin and lost all hope, Mayura would give them a little speck of hope even if she didn't know it. Mayura was their candle in this dark world tainted by evil.

"Let's go home Mayura," told Loki while turning his gaze away from the moon and walking past her. After Loki was a few feet past her, she finally realized she was being left behind and started to run after Loki. Catching up quickly, she started to slow her pace down to a slow walking pace. "Loki," said Mayura. Loki looked at her, gave her a smile, and said, "Yes Mayura, what is it?" "Never mind Loki," told Mayura who then quickly looked at her feet.

'_What am I thinking? Loki could just have a girlfriend and that's all… Maybe I should stop following him… No! I need to know whats going on with Loki! I've been seeing him less and less every day!'_ thought, Mayura while looking at Loki's mansion that you could see just up ahead.

Mayura's pace then started to slow down more and more with each thought running through her head until she finally just stopped walking. "Mayura?" asked Loki noticing that she had stopped walking. Mayura looked at Loki and then replied, "Loki… Never mind… It's just nothing at all…" Loki shrugged it off and then walked to the door that Yamino had just opened for them.

Quietly they came in and walked straight to Loki's office. Loki sat down in his chair and Mayura sat down on the couch while Yamino went to get some tea. "What has been on your mind Mayura?" asked Loki with that plastered smile on his face once again. As Mayura was about to answer, the doorbell rang and you could hear a faint yell of "I'll get it!" from Yamino.

Mayura was about to answer again until Freya practically broke the door down and rushed in.

"Loki! We have a huge problem!" shouted Freya. "F-Freya!" stammered Yamino who had just arrived at the door of Loki's office after being knocked down by Freya when she ran in.

Freya slammed her hands onto Loki's desk and looked at him straight in the eye with a serious look.

"Whats the problem Freya?" asked Loki with a small smile on his face.

"Loki… H-He's back…" told Freya. Loki had a questioning look on his face. He then motioned her to hold on a second to ask Mayura if she could leave for a second so he may talk in private, but when he went to look, Mayura was already gone. Loki then looked out the window to see Mayura leave the gates of his territory.

"Loki! This is important!" shouted Freya.

Loki turned his attention to her and asked, "Who's back?"

"Loki…O-Odin has come here himself…"

**To Be Continued!!!!! Review or I won't update and you'll never know what will happen…**

**You may vote for side pairings. **


	2. Chapter 2: Shock and Thoughts

**Out of Control Chapter 2 By ChaoticAngel774**

_**Summary**: Odin is sending more assassins to kill our favorite god Loki. It's becoming harder and harder to hide the secret of Loki being a god. Will Mayura find out the secrets of Loki and the other gods? If she does, how will she react and what would happen?_

_**Disclaimer**: I do not Own Mythical Detective Loki Ragnorak_

_**Note: **Sorry about the mistake before with Odin. I was eating Oden at that time and accidentally put Oden instead of Odin._

RECAP

"Loki! This is important!" shouted Freya.

Loki turned his attention to her and asked, "Whose back?"

"Loki…O-Odin has come here himself…"

END RECAP

Loki stood there shocked tremendously. He couldn't move, he couldn't remember anything, he couldn't think. He just stood there breathing with his eyes slightly wider than normal. He could only hear the ringing of Freya's words of Odin.

A knock at the door was the only thing breaking the silence and Loki out of his trance. Yamino came back with tea in his hands. "Master Loki, why did Mayura run out?" Yamino asked very unaware of what had just taken place. However, he noticed after pouring the tea that something was off. Loki wasn't paying attention to him at all. He zoned out again, just standing there in shock.

Quietly, but slowly and gracefully, Loki made his way to his seat and sat down. "How is this possible? He would never do this unless he truly hates me this much…," mumbled Loki who was lost and confused which was very rare. Freya and Yamino had no clue what to do. An awkward silence took over the room and it was so thick it was overwhelming.

However, the awkward silence was broken the second every other god we know and love came crashing through the door. All of them were scattered around the room panting and trying to catch their breath. "Loki, did you find out?" asked them all simultaneously.

Loki didn't respond, actually, he didn't even notice them at all. All he could think about was Odin. Time just seemed to have stopped for our dearly beloved god. The silence came back in, but was broken by Freya when she said, "Loki knows already. He's got it memorized all right. I just told him… He's in a state of shock… I think we should leave him be for a little while…"

As soon as that was said, everyone began to quickly but quietly, shuffle out of the room and into the dinning room of Loki's mansion. "Loki didn't take it as well as we planned did he?" one of them mumbled before stuffing their mouth with food.

Yamino was running in and out of the dinning room, severing everyone food as they all talked upon the subject of Odin coming back. That was the main topic and the only thing on everyone's mind. Everyone wanted revenge on Odin, and all of them planned to achieve revenge, They just weren't sure how. After all, Odin is the God of all Gods. He was the top dog and Loki was like the under dog destined to defeat him. Well if Loki doesn't mess up and would snap out of his trance like state. Hopefully he would snap out of it soon, because Odin would come, and fast. He would hit them hard, and bring them down fast if they weren't ready. They couldn't be ready unless either they had Loki, but Loki wasn't in good shape at all. There was also the problem with the pink haired human girl, Mayura, might find out there secret that should not be known to humans.

They just had to figure out how to drawn in Odin without getting caught into his trap and bringing in the human race in this fight of theirs. That was the last thing that needed after all. Just how would they do that became the topic in the currently busy dinning room. Just how could they do all this without involving humans in the matter?


	3. Chapter 3: Sacrifice?

**Out of Control Chapter 3**

**By ChaoticAngel774**

_**Summary**: Odin is sending more assassins to kill our favorite god Loki. It's becoming harder and harder to hide the secret of Loki being a god. Will Mayura find out the secrets of Loki and the other gods? If she does, how will she react and what would happen?_

_**Disclaimer**: I do not Own Mythical Detective Loki Ragnorak_

Recap

They just had to figure out how to drawn in Odin without getting caught into his trap and bringing in the human race in this fight of theirs. That was the last thing that needed after all. Just how would they do that became the topic in the currently busy dinning room. Just how could they do all this without involving humans in the matter?

End Recap

Loki couldn't remember anything. Time seemed to freeze and nothing seemed to be moving.

"Hello Loki," said a voice out of nowhere snapping Loki out of his thoughts.

Loki looked up, and the face he saw, was someone he least expected. Odin was here, in this very room, which he, Loki was in as well. He was unprepared and Odin was standing there in all his glory with a weapon in hand. Yet, Odin didn't attack. He stood there, just waiting, and not in a winged helm or a floppy hat as well as a blue-gray cloak like many think. He was just wearing modern day clothing as many of the other gods were doing.

No god has ever fully seen Odin, and looking at him now was slightly frightful. He had an eye patch over one of his eyes that was taken away when well of Mimir to gain great wisdom. When that had happened, he became the god of both wisdom and war. Odin also had the power to travel to any realm of the nine Nordic worlds.

Not only was Odin alone though, he had his two ravens, Huginn (thought) and Munin (memory). Huginn and Munin, his birds that fly everywhere and anywhere to retrieve information about everything for Odin. The birds knew all, and what they knew, Odin knew.

Little tiny beads of sweat appeared on Loki, but it was barely noticeable, and only Loki knew it was there. Loki was screwed. He had no weapon, and if he tried to summon it, he would die either way. Odin was to powerful right now, and Loki had no plan. Nothing, and he couldn't do anything. He was surely screwed if Odin decided to attack now.

Odin knew this too. A ghostly smile played on his face because he knew of this. He could just kill Loki right now, but that wouldn't be any fun. Therefore, he didn't. He just came here to tell Loki something, and give him a little warning. If Loki didn't listen, than he could take his precious little Mayura away and torture her for all eternity. On the other hand, he could painfully kill Mayura, and then painfully kill Loki and they both die right in front of each other and all other gods. As more cruel and sadistic thoughts came, an evil smirk that wasn't ghost like appeared on Odin's face.

He just looked pure evil.

"Loki, I will give you one month to prepare… However, you must listen to me about what I will tell you," Odin began with an evil smirk, and mischief dancing in his eyes "you will bring other humans into this war. At least one, and they will be sacrificed if you lose. They will repay for you being killed. If you do not listen to this, your precious Mayura will disappear."

Odin's evil aura seemed to increase. The only door in the room slammed open and all the other gods came rushing in. "Master Loki!" yelled Yamino looking worried while keep Odin in the corner or his eye.

"I'll protect you daddy!" shouted Fenrir before getting into a stance in his small body while growling at Odin.

This only amused Odin even more. The other gods summoned their weapons while looking angrily at Odin. The one god they all hated the most. All they did was purely amusing Odin.

Narugami ran towards Odin and tried to attack. Odin sidestepped and then kicked him, hard. Narugami went straight through the wall and into the next wall after with a large dent, (more like the completely back part broke). Obviously, Narugami was unconscious.

The others prepared to attack, but quickly gave Narugami a worried glance. As they were all about to attack, Odin waved goodbye with a smile and disappeared in thin air. Nothing was left of him. You could say he was never there. Nevertheless, he was there, and they all knew it.

As soon as he left, Urd, Skuld, and Verdandi came rushing over to Narugami to check on him. Freya immediately rushed to Loki's side worried that Odin did something to him. Before Freya reach Loki though, he slid to the ground, his eyes wide in shock. Loki let out an uneven deep breath. His breathing was a little bit to uneven for Freya's liking.

Everyone else put there weapon down and their weapons soon disappeared. Thoughts were running a mile a minute and nobody knew what to say. The silence was very uncomfortable and overwhelming. However, the silence was soon broken when Narugami began to stir awake.

"Ugh. I feel like I got hit by a train." He mumbled before rubbing his head.

About everyone sighed with relief. "Daddy! What did Odin say!" shouted Fenrir after he double-checked that Narugami was good.

"Odin said…"

The others waited patiently as Loki paused.

"He said, if I don't bring a sacrifice, or any human into this war, then he will make Mayura disappear. He would probably torture her for all eternity…" Loki began, "If we are going to do this however… We are going to have to tell Mayura… Just how are we going to?"

The others began to wonder. They knew that Mayura didn't believe in gods, and if she found out that they were, what would she think? She might hate them, but she might not… They just weren't sure. How would things turn out way they talk to Mayura? Honestly, they were afraid… Also, who would be the human sacrifice? Only few humans were aloud to be sacrificed for wars like this… But only certain ones were aloud, and no others… Just who is the human they would have to sacrifice?

**REVIEW OR I WON'T UPDATE! I hope you liked the fan fiction so far. Thank you everyone who's been reviewing by the way. Sorry for the short chapter but if I write longer chapters, it will take longer to update... I will try to make the next chapter longer if you want... Just ask and I'll see if I have enough time. After all, a new quarter means more projects for me. Anyways, REVIEW!!!**


End file.
